


Tails, You’re a Genius

by A_Quarter_of_Roses



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: In which Blaze and Rouge are supportive, Tails is bestest bro, There’s a little bit of cursing, and Knuckles genuinely has no idea what’s going on, but not much after the first chapter, wholesome threesome time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quarter_of_Roses/pseuds/A_Quarter_of_Roses
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog: I’ll take that as a yes from Knuckles and Blaze. I’ll give Tails the okay to unmute.Miles Prower: Hey guys! Back again!Sonic The Hedgehog: Welcome back buddy!Shadow The Hedgehog: What the fuck am I doing here?Sonic The Hedgehog: I see I have my first victim.Miles Prower: Sonic, no.Amy Rose: HE JUST CAME INTO THE CHAT HE DIDN’T SEERouge The Bat: Can we talk this out?Miles Prower: Sonic, please, I swear-Yes, it’s another group chat fic. Do I care if it’s trash? No, because I love it anyway with all my heart.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Group Chat Name: Sonic and Friends

Group Chat Name: Sonic and Friends

[Sonic The Hedgehog added Knuckles The Echidna to Sonic and Friends]

[Sonic The Hedgehog added Amy Rose to Sonic and Friends]

[Sonic The Hedgehog added Rouge The Bat to Sonic and Friends]

[Sonic The Hedgehog added Shadow The Hedgehog to Sonic and Friends]

Knuckles The Echidna: whattheheck?

[Sonic The Hedgehog added Silver The Hedgehog to Sonic and Friends]

Sonic The Hedgehog: Give me a sec, I’m busy

[Sonic The Hedgehog added Blaze The Cat to Sonic and Friends]

Sonic The Hedgehog: Okay. I’m ready for the assault.

Knuckles The Echidna: again,whattheheck?

Blaze The Cat: What’s going on? It says I’ve been added to a group chat. On my phone. In the future.

Amy Rose: Sonic, you added me? That’s so sweet of you! Thanks so much!

Knuckles The Echidna: seriouslysonicwhatisgoingon?

Sonic The Hedgehog: If you would all pause to give me a moment to answer-

Sonic the Hedgehog: ...oh. You all actually stopped typing. Anyways, as you can see I’ve added you to a group chat.

Knuckles The Echidna: noshit

Sonic The Hedgehog: Try to sass me again once you find the space bar Knux. Then I might take you more seriously.

Knuckles The Echidna: fuckyou

Sonic The Hedgehog: Language

Amy Rose: Knuckles!

Miles Prower: Sonic

Sonic The Hedgehog: Anyways, Tails made a super cool version of a group chat platform that not only can install itself on any phone in the world, but across time and space as well!

Amy Rose: Really?

Blaze The Cat: How?

Sonic The Hedgehog: I was getting to that! It’s powered by a chaos emerald, one we found recently, and judging by the fact you’re here and talking to us, it worked! Good job buddy!

Amy Rose: That’s amazing, Tails!

Miles Prower: Thanks, it was nothing really! Once I finished the platform itself all I had to do was find a way to use the chaos emeralds as both a power source and a guide so I could transmit the signal 200 years into the future, which was actually kinda hard to pinpoint the exact time frame, but since Blaze is here it worked! By the way, where’s Silver?

Knuckles: wow

Blaze The Cat: Foraging.

Miles Prower: For... food?

Blaze The Cat. Yeah, what else? We do need to eat.

Miles Prower: Yeah, I just figured that, well, since we fixed the whole Iblis thing, the future wouldn’t be an apocalyptic nightmare? And you could buy food from a store?

Blaze The Cat: Store? Nevermind, that would have been true if this was your future, the one you fixed, but if this was that timeline then me and Silver would probably not exist, as the events with Iblis lead to our existence.

Miles Prower: ...oh. So you’re telling me not only did I reach the future, but another timeline as well?!

Sonic The Hedgehog: That’s my little brother! Awesome, Tails!

Blaze The Cat: Yes, that’s most likely.

Miles Prower: Woah

Knuckles The Echidna: okay, that’s great and all-

Sonic The Hedgehog: But? (Lol you finally found the space bar)

Knuckles The Echidna: why the hell am i still here if this was a just test? (screw you, hedgehog)

Sonic The Hedgehog: 1. Do we need to teach you capitalization Knuckles? 2. Who said this was just a test? B) 

Knuckles The Echidna: what do you mean by that? this was just a test run right? and i know how to use capitalization, i just havent completely gotten used to this typing thing yet

Miles Prower: We gave you that phone 2 weeks ago Knuckles.

Miles Prower: Have you even used it to text anyone besides now?

Knuckles The Echidna: ...

Rouge The Bat: He used it to text me :)

Sonic The Hedgehog: Hey Rouge! Nice of you to join us!

Rouge The Bat: I was already here, just lurking to find out what was going on. And this is pretty interesting, especially the fact that you found a chaos emerald. UwU

Sonic The Hedgehog: Tails, is the security set up?

Miles Prower: Already on it Sonic.

Knuckles The Echidna: so is this going to be a thing now?

Amy Rose: I think so. And it’s not so bad actually, I’m looking forward to talking to Silver again!

Knuckles The Echidna: good for you

Sonic The Hedgehog: Lighten up, Knux! At least now I won’t have to go to that floating island of yours and scratch up your precious, shiny boulder

Knuckles The Echidna: i kind of wish you were here so i could punch your smug face in

Rouge The Bat: Now that I think about it, when was the last time I went after that beauty?

Knuckles The Echidna: dont even thing about it, rouge!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Beauty? That overgrown rock?

Knuckles The Echidna: you know what? fuck all of you.

Miles Prower: Hey!

Amy Rose: Rude much?

Rouge The Bat: Only if it’s you UwU

Amy Rose: How would you feel if I just

Amy Rose: EW, ROUGE, NO!

Sonic The Hedgehog: HEY. There are kids here!

Miles Prower: Don’t worry Sonic, I was just about to mute the chat for the next five minutes.

Amy Rose: WE DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT ROUGE

Rogue The Bat: Whatever do you mean, darling?

Sonic The Hedgehog: Are you muted buddy?

Sonic The Hedgehog: Tails?

Amy Rose: ...

Sonic The Hedgehog: Good. Means I won’t feel guilty when I say this.

Sonic The Hedgehog: *deleted message*

Sonic The Hedgehog: Are we clear?

Rouge The Bat: As a crystal, darling.

Amy Rose: Yes, very.

Blaze The Cat: I’ll... go warn Silver, just in case.

Knuckles The Echidna: ...if i knew how to leave, i would be long gone from this conversation.

Sonic The Hedgehog: I’ll take that as a yes from Knuckles and Blaze. I’ll give Tails the okay to unmute.

Miles Prower: Hey guys! Back again!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Welcome back buddy!

Shadow The Hedgehog: What the fuck am I doing here?

Sonic The Hedgehog: I see I have my first victim.

Miles Prower: Sonic, no.

Amy Rose: HE JUST CAME INTO THE CHAT HE DIDN’T SEE

Rouge The Bat: Can we talk this out?

Miles Prower: Sonic, please, I swear-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouge would definitely be the type of person to UwU just to shock people and get on their nerves
> 
> Here’s what Sonic said:
> 
> Announcement to everyone here: Anyone fucking curse around my little brother, and I’ll string your asses along the nearest telephone lines by your ears. No cursing, innuendoes, references to anything relating to something even remotely inappropriate, and especially nothing too serious that should not be said or posted here that would cause a child more stress than they need. I see any pictures of said things, and you better believe I will fucking teleport to your location and defenestrate you out of the nearest window head first. No gore either, less you want to end up like the person in the photo.
> 
> Don’t be like Sonic, kiddos. Cursing is bad.


	2. Group Chat Name: Sonic and Friends

Silver The Hedgehog: Wow, I cant believe you guys did this! It’s amazing!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Better believe it, Silver. And done by no other than my own little bro!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Oh look, he’s blushing!

Miles Prower: I am not! And even if I was, it’s because you never stop complimenting and talking about me...

Sonic The Hedgehog: Because there’s so much to compliment and talk about!

Silver The Hedgehog: Haven’t met you for very long Miles, but you really are one smart fox

Miles Prower: Uhhh

Sonic The Hedgehog: See, I told you! Now give me admin privileges!

Miles Prower: No way! If anyone’s changing anything, it will be me. I can’t trust what you’ll do with those.

Silver The Hedgehog: What, did I say something wrong?

Miles Prower: No, no it’s just the name. No one really calls me “Miles” anymore, so it’s kinda weird. I go by Tails now.

Silver The Hedgehog: Oh! My bad, sorry about that

Miles Prower: No, it’s my fault. I kept Miles as my birth name and it showed up here, and you really haven’t talked to me much, so it makes sense you assumed it was my name now. There’s nothing wrong with it, I just prefer the name Tails. 

[Miles Prower changed Miles Prower’s name to Tails Prower]

Tails Prower: There! No more confusion!

Silver The Hedgehog: Thanks, you really didn’t have to, but it’ll be more helpful to remember in the future XD

Sonic The Hedgehog: That was so tightly knitted the only reason I knew it was a pun is the fact you laughed at the end 

Tails Prower: lol

Amy Rose: Hey guys! Do you know where Sonic is? I’ve been looking for him.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Uhhh... gotta juice!

Silver The Hedgehog: What?

Tails Prower: I haven’t heard you say that in years

Sonic The Hedgehog: Should I add a “jam” to that too?

Tails Prower: NO

Tails Prower: NO THANK YOU

Silver The Hedgehog: What’s so bad about “juice” and “jam”?

Tails Prower: Sonic used to say “gotta juice!” so much when we were younger I used to think it was a verbal tick. The jam didn’t come until... the punk rock phase.

Sonic The Hedgehog: It wasn’t that bad!

Amy Rose: It was

Tails Prower: It was.

Knuckles The Echidna: it was

Silver The Hedgehog: Lol!

Sonic The Hedgehog: You guys are so judgmental. I don’t know why I hang around you. And where did you even come from, Knux?

Knuckles The Echidna: been here the whole time. didn’t feel like replying to anything else.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Of course.

Amy Rose: Guys I think I found him!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Uh oh

Tails Prower: Don’t worry Sonic, she’s nowhere near the attic

Tails Prower: ...

Sonic The Hedgehog: TAILS

Tails Prower: Oops?

Amy Rose: Thanks Tails!

Silver The Hedgehog: Sksjkdn-

Tails Prower: No wait I- I meant the laundry room? Under the sink?

Knuckles The Echidna: too late to salvage that, fox 

Tails Prower: And now she’s trying to chase him... She won’t catch him, but they keep knocking over my stuff! Brb.

Silver The Hedgehog: Good luck with that

Silver The Hedgehog: Well, I guess it’s just you and me, Knuckles

Silver The Hedgehog: Knuckles?

Silver The Hedgehog: You there?

Silver The Hedgehog: ...Okay then, just me.

Rouge The Bat: And me UwU

Silver The Hedgehog: Let me guess: Here the whole time?

Rouge The Bat: You know it, baby

Silver The Hedgehog: Ajsjks- knew it

Rouge The Bat: No, actually, I just got here after a mission

Silver The Hedgehog: A mission??? What was it?

Rouge The Bat: Can’t tell you. It’s confidential ;)

Silver The Hedgehog: Oh, makes sense. Oops.

Rouge The Bat: No worries, kid. Not like I spilled anything.

Tails Prower: So, uh...

Silver The Hedgehog: Tails, you’re back!

Tails Prower: I’m going to have to go shopping for a lamp, dresser, and new couch.

Tails Prower: Yeah, back from the chaos, ready to fall into the void now

Silver The Hedgehog: That bad?

Tails Prower: Sonic’s lucky he sped off so quickly or I would probably be yelling at him for spin-dashing through the wall

Silver The Hedgehog: Oh geez. That’s kinda bad.

Rouge The Bat: That’s going to cost you a pretty penny

Sonic The Hedgehog: What if I told you it was for a good cause?

Silver The Hedgehog: And here’s the wall-wrecker himself

Tails Prower: I would throw something at you if it weren’t for the fact you’re no where near me right now

Tails Prower: And everything else is already broken or breaking

Tails Prower: The clock just fell off the wall Sonic. I see tiny bits of ceiling on the floor.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Can you really only blame me, Tails? Amy’s the one who brought in the hammer!

Amy Rose: Only because I was trying to get you to stop for at least 5 minutes so I could have an actual conversation with you!

Sonic The Hedgehog: We’re talking right now

Amy Rose: IN REAL LIFE, SONIC

Tails Prower: I think that alone explains why I’m blaming you for this, Sonic

Tails Prower: That, and I don’t want to get on Amy’s bad side...

Knuckles The Echidna: you guys are so loud

Tails Prower: We... don’t have volume???

Knuckles The Echidna: i mean all the beeps and buzzing

Sonic The Hedgehog: Just mute then

Knuckles The Echidna: i can do that?

Sonic The Hedgehog: Yeah, just swipe right on the name of the chat and you should see a mute button

Sonic The Hedgehog: Did it work?

Sonic The Hedgehog: Knuckles?

Tails Prower: I don’t think he’s ever coming back.

Shadow The Hedgehog: And neither will I.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Shadz! How ya doin?

Sonic The Hedgehog: Oh I see how it is

Amy Rose: Too bad you didn’t see me behind you.

Sonic The Hedgehog: Whaslkuwbje

Silver The Hedgehog: Ouch

Tails Prower: I’m gonna go start searching for a new clock. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give Tails a break, and tell Sonic and Amy to keep all of the drama outside.
> 
> And yeah, I don’t think Knuckles is coming back for a hot second either, Tails.


	3. Group Chat Name: Sonic and Friends

Sonic The Hedgehog: @Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog: @Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog: @Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog: @Shadow The Hedgehog

Tails Prower: What-

Sonic The Hedgehog: @Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog: @Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog: @Shadow The Hedgehog

Sonic The Hedgehog: @Shadow The Hedgehog

Shadow The Hedgehog: WHY

Shadow The Hedgehog: DO YOU INSIT ON PESTERING ME?

Sonic The Hedgehog: Idk I just felt like it

Sonic The Hedgehog: Look what I can do-

Sunshine and Rainbows: What do you mean, you haven’t done anything?

Sunshine and Rainbows: Very funny, Hedgehog, now change it back.

Sonic The Hedgehog: No.

The Ultimate Loser: Sonic, I swear if you don’t change my name back right now I will do unspeakable things to you.

The Ultimate Loser: This is even worse.

Fastest Thing Alive: I think I’ll keep you like that for a looooooong time, hehe

Tails Prower: Sonic 

Tails Prower: You told me I wouldn’t regret giving you admin privileges 

Tails Prower: I’m regretting it 

IBLIS TRIGGERED: What’s going on?

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Lol, my name!

Fastest Thing Alive: I know, right?!

IBLIS TRIGGERED: This is such a box!

Fastest Thing Alive: What?

Tails Prower: Wait what?

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Huh?

Fastest Thing Alive: Box? Why? How?

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Oh. Future humor. Kinda hard to explain when you aren’t there yet.

Fastest Thing Alive: Oh

Tails: Hello? Can we get back on track here? Sonic, stop abusing admin privileges!

Tails: You got rid of my last name!

Fastest Thing Alive: Sounded kinda stuffy with both your first and last name on there

Tails: No, it sounded professional...

Fastest Thing Alive: Stuffy.

Jewel Thief: Accurate

Jewel Thief: My name is also accurate 

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Well, I think it sounded pretty professional

Tails: Thanks, Silver.

Fastest Thing Alive: (says the guy with box humor)

IBLIS TRIGGERED: IT’S FUNNIER THAN YOU THINK

Jewel Thief: I think you mean it “will” be funnier than he thinks

IBLIS TRIGGERED: YEAH, THAT

Tails: TOPIC GUYS

Tails: QUIT CHANGING THE TOPIC

Tails: If people are okay with the nicknames I’ll allow it, but Shadow doesn’t like his, Sonic. You should fix it.

Fastest Thing Alive: Party pooper

Fastest Thing Alive: Fine

Tails: Thank you

The Ultimate Lifeform: ...

The Ultimate Lifeform: I guess it’s acceptable. But why wouldn’t you just use my actual name?

Fastest Thing Alive: Because we already know who you are, and it’s cooler having nicknames

IBLIS TRIGGERED: And pretty funny

Fastest Thing Alive: Just wait till you see what I named Knux

Tails: Suddenly feeling better about the fact Knuckles muted the chat

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Hey, Sonic?

Fastest Thing Alive: Yeah?

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Why does the chat only have your name as the title “and Friends”? Kind of demeaning to the rest of us, or at least I think so, a little bit.

The Ultimate Lifeform: Egotistical much?

Fastest Thing Alive: Tails is the one who named the chat! Talk to him, not me!

Tails: Oops, sorry! Kinda just get used to naming things after Sonic...

IBLIS TRIGGERED: No, it’s okay! I was just wondering if we could change it to something more... inclusive? Generalized?

Fastest Thing Alive: What do you have in mind, Silvs?

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Um, this might sound dumb, but how about “Inter-spatial Bridge”?

Tails: Or maybe “Chaos Buds”, since we used the chaos emerald to talk to each other?

This Cat is on Fire: “Lol, We Broke Space and Time”

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Blaze, is that you?!

This Cat is on Fire: Yes, who else would be a cat on fire?

IBLIS TRIGGERED: I see your point

The Ultimate Lifeform: “The Ultimate Groupchat”

Fastest Thing Alive: Uhh... how about I just change it from time to time

IBLIS TRIGGERED: Sounds good to me

The Ultimate Lifeform: Fair

Amy Rose: Sonic gave us all nicknames?!

Amy Rose: Aw, come on Sonic! Why am I not included!

Fastest Thing Alive: Give me a break, I couldn’t think of anything for you yet!

Fastest Thing Alive: Well, anything that wouldn’t hurt your feelings

Two Tailed Bro: Sonic!

Fastest Thing Alive: Okay, give me a sec, I think I have an idea-

Fastest Thing Alive: How about “Rosy Rascal”?

Rosy Rascal: I haven’t heard that name in so long, but if you think it fits, I’m game!

Two Tailed Bro: I can’t believe you Sonic. You changed my name entirely now.

Fastest Thing Alive: I gave everyone else nicknames, I have to be fair, right?

Jewel Thief: Can’t have anyone feeling left out, right Tails?

IBLIS TRIGGERED: What’s wrong, don’t you like nicknames?

Two Tailed Bro: Come on guys! Tails is my nickname!

This Cat is on Fire: Everyone calls you by it so much, I used to think it was your real name.

Fastest Thing Alive: I though we changed that to your real name on your birth certificate

Two Tailed Bro: Irrelevant!

Two Tailed Bro: Please, Sonic? I want my name back, and I know if I change it myself right now, I’ll come back to something even worse.

Fastest Thing Alive: On one condition

Fastest Thing Alive: Can I put “Professor” before it?

Two Tailed Bro: ...yes

Professor Tails: Thanks.

Fastest Thing Alive: Someone please go find Knux so we can see the name I gave him, lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god Knuckles isn’t here, this might be a problem-


	4. Group Chat Name: Inter-spatial Bridge

Fastest Thing Alive: Eggman has attacked, and I am stuck.

Fastest Thing Alive: Under a bunch of rocks.

The Ultimate Lifeform: Oh really?

Fastest Thing Alive: ...And I may require some help.

Fastest Thing Alive: He keeps looking for me and the more his bots come near me the more parts of my “hide-y space” collapse

The Ultimate Lifeform: Why don’t you just spin-dash out?

Fastest Thing Alive: I have a boulder. 

Fastest Thing Alive: On my legs.

Jewel Thief: How did that even happen?

Fastest Thing Alive: Explosions do amazing things to the terrain

Rosy Rascal: Are you okay?!

Fastest Thing Alive: I mean, my head kinda hurts, I’ve got a boulder on my legs

Professor Tails: Hang on Sonic, I’m coming!

Fastest Thing Alive: I doubt from the look of things you’ll find me anytime soon.

Professor Tails: Where are you?!

Fastest Thing Alive: Umm, try around 5 kilometers from the house? Not quite at the ocean but around there?

Professor Tails: That location is too generalized, you need to be more specific!

Fastest Thing Alive: Well I’m sorry I’m a bit busy trying not to get buried alive or blasted to bits! Not like I brought a map with me- woah.

Professor Tails: Sonic?!

Rosy Rascal: Sonic, what happened?!

Rosy Rascal: Are you there?!?!

Fastest Thing Alive: I know I hit my head, but that’s a sight I’d never expect to see

Rosy Rascal: Goodness sake, don’t scare us like that! And what do you mean, a sight you never expected to see?

Professor Tails: I’ve started the plane.

Fastest Thing Alive: No need, little bro

Fastest Thing Alive: I might be hallucinating, but Shadz just chaos controlled to my location

Professor Tails: Really?!

Jewel Thief: It’s not a hallucination darling. Witnessed him disappear with my own eyes.

Rosy Rascal: Does this mean you’re okay? 

Rosy Rascal: Sonic?

Professor Tails: Pretty sure they’re busy with Eggman. I’ll fly over and look for them to see if they need any help.

The Ultimate Lifeform: No need. I’ve taken care of everything, we’re fine.

Fastest Thing Alive: Yeah, everything’s... fine

Professor Tails: What’s with that hesitation Sonic?

Fastest Thing Alive: I just

Fastest Thing Alive: I think I just didn’t expect Shadow of all people to come to the rescue

The Ultimate Lifeform: Why?

Fastest Thing Alive: Well, we’re rivals for one, pretty sure you hate me

Professor Tails: You did try to kill him a couple of times 

Rosy Rascal: And frame him for crimes you committed 

The Ultimate Lifeform: I see your point, but was that not all in the past? I would have thought we were comrades by now, or at least allies.

Fastest Thing Alive: True... wait, does that mean you care? About little old me? Aw, thanks Shadz!

The Ultimate Lifeform: I wouldn’t go as far as to say that. It’s more of the skills you display are valued and necessary to take down Eggman and possibly any other foe. You’re a great advantage on the battlefield.

Jewel Thief: You can tell he likes you from the extra compliment he added, Blue

Fastest Thing Alive: Nice to know

The Ultimate Lifeform: That’s a lie. I was only noting your abilities.

Fastest Thing Alive: Duly noted 

Jewel Thief: I don’t know, Shadow. That last part was a little on the compliment side 

Rosy Rascal: Aw, that’s so sweet

Professor Tails: Looks like you have a new friend Sonic

Fastest Thing Alive: Give him a break guys, you’ve scared him into walking off!

Fastest Thing Alive: Shadow, come back!

Fastest Thing Alive: Oh wait, I can talk to him irl

Fastest Thing Alive: brb

Professor Tails: Good luck with that

Professor Tails: And check in with me later so you can get medical attention, Sonic!

Rosy Rascal: And me so I can make sure you’re okay!

Jewel Thief: My, aren’t you guys the most loyal and reliable of friends

Professor Tails: Well, I am his brother

Rosy Rascal: And his future girlfriend!

Jewel Thief: Really? I would have thought you were both already together Amy.

Rosy Rascal: Not yet, but he’s just playing hard to get! He may be fast, but I won’t give up until the day I catch up to him and we can finally be together!

Jewel Thief: Large ambitions, chasing after the fastest thing alive

Professor Tails: Yeah, good luck with that as well. Sonic knows what he wants, so it’s not a matter of if you catch up to him, but if he feels the same way when you catch up.

Jewel Thief: I sense incoming drama

Rosy Rascal: What do you mean, if he feels the same way? Of course he loves me back! He’s rescued me numerous times!

Professor Tails: Along with the rest of his friends and the world 

Rosy Rascal: Well, he talks to me about things he’s concerned about sometimes

Professor Tails: I guarantee you, anything you know, I probably already know

Rosy Rascal: Well that’s what you think, Tails! He’s never once directly denied loving me!

Professor Tails: That’s because he cares about you, and knew it would hurt your feelings if he did!

Fastest Thing Alive: I just got back, what are you guys arguing about?

Rosy Rascal: Look, I’ll prove it to you right now!

Fastest Thing Alive: What?

Professor Tails: Please don’t

Rosy Rascal: Sonic, do you love me?

Fastest Thing Alive: Oh.

Fastest Thing Alive: Uhh... well, I mean, in a friend way, yes?

Rosy Rascal: And romantically?

Professor Tails: You really don’t need to answer that Sonic.

Rosy Rascal: Yes, he does! I’ve been chasing after him for so long, I at least deserve a confession to the people in this chat that he loves me back!

Jewel Thief: Honey, I don’t think it works that way

Rosy Rascal: @Fastest Thing Alive please Sonic? I know you’re there, and I know you’re really shy about it, but I really need you to admit this right now.

Fastest Thing Alive: I...

Rosy Rascal: Please! I know you love me too, so why can’t they know?!

Fastest Thing Alive: Because that wouldn’t entirely be true?

Fastest Thing Alive: Wait that came out wrong

Rosy Rascal: What do you mean?

Fastest Thing Alive: Um

Professor Tails: Leave him alone Amy, don’t you remember he hit his head? He probably has a concussion, and you stressing him out isn’t helping.

Rosy Rascal: Oh right, sorry about that Sonic. We can save this for later.

The Ultimate Lifeform: Or maybe not bring it up again

Rosy Rascal: What?

The Ultimate Lifeform: It was clear that entire conversation made him uncomfortable, and to be frank, most people in this messaging platform could probably care less about your love-life.

Rosy Rascal: No one really asked you 

The Ultimate Lifeform: You’re talking about it in a group chat I currently reside in. If it’s here, I think I have a right to state my opinion on it.

Rosy Rascal: Fine. If you jerks want to act like that, I’m not talking to you guys at all!

The Ultimate Lifeform: That would be preferable

Fastest Thing Alive: Hey, lay off Shadz! No need to be so rude!

Fastest Thing Alive: Please don’t take it personally, Amy! I just don’t want to talk about it here

Professor Tails: Or anywhere

Fastest Thing Alive: Can it, Tails

Fastest Thing Alive: You okay Amy?

Rosy Rascal: I guess I could have brought it up in a more private place... sorry Sonic

Fastest Thing Alive: It’s cool, Ames

Rosy Rascal: And sorry to everyone else, I got a little fired up in the moment, it must have been a little uncomfortable for you guys

Professor Tails: No kidding

Fastest Thing Alive: Tails

Professor Tails: It’s okay, I guess

Jewel Thief: Apology accepted, darling

The Ultimate Lifeform: Just don’t bring it up again and I won’t care

Rosy Rascal: So I guess it’s cool then?

Fastest Thing Alive: Way past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Amy, but she’s always a little too pushy when declaring her relationship with Sonic, and always trying to marry him. I’m sure if she was a little more casual with it, like in Sonic Boom, Sonic wouldn’t always be running away from her and they could maybe develop a relationship that goes deeper than just “chase and catch my reward”. Love isn’t just endurance and work, but mutual respect for each other’s feelings, and mutual consent for that love.
> 
> Not really using Sonic Boom in this fanfic though, and as you can see from the tags, this won’t be a Sonamy fic. If you were looking forward to Sonamy, why are you here? I have nothing for you. You could always stay though, and maybe dip your toes into some wholesome threesome territory I’m slowly building up to :)
> 
> Also, I’ve thought about it, and decided that if anyone reading this would like to give a suggestion for the name of the groupchat from time to time, feel free to comment and I’ll go over it and see if I can use it or not.
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


End file.
